Mental State
by Dragonous101
Summary: Years ago a girl got frozen in the ice. The Xiaolin warriors find her in Russia while looking for a shen gong wu, The Eye of Hermes. What is her connection to it? ...and what is up with Jack? Rated for mild cursing and a bit of violence in later chaps
1. Intro, Reanimation

None of the Xiaolin Showdown characters belong to me, neither does the show. Only my ideas and characters. This is just a little something I've been thinking about writing. Enjoy and please tell me if you want more!!

* * *

**The Eye of Hermes ****-** A stone with the power of healing. Specially made for Mollie Sullivan, the keeper of an insane asylum. She was last seen with the eye, using it to replace her right one, in the Arctic Circle but went missing shortly afterward never to be seen or heard from....

* * *

**Somewhere on the Northernmost coast of Russia / Introduction - Reanimation  
**

A creature skulked around the remote bay, searching for its prize. What little sunlight that hit that part of Russia that time of year was blocked out by its immense, black coils. Its serpentine features patiently scanned the dark waters. Then, a flash. Deep in the waves a light green flash of light trapped its attention.

The girl took her chance, climbing up onto a nearby glacier and dashing inland. Even though the object giving off the flash was hers she wasn't capable of fighting off the large sea thief. Not in her condition anyways. Being frozen for about twenty years drains your chi. So does losing an eye. Again.

After running for a good while, she collapsed onto the fresh snow. No village was in sight now. She would just have to rest...

... Just for a little while...

* * *

Raimundo slid off Dojo's back onto the tundra with the rest of the dragons in training.

"So, where is it?"

Dojo minimized and looked around.

"I lost it."

"WHAT!!!!" they yelled in unison. Rai and Kimiko grabbed him and began choking the lizard. Clay separated them. With a content smile the great wu hunting dragon curled around his cowboy buddy's neck.

"Someone must have gotten it. Don't worry I'm sure it'll turn up in a showdown against Jack. All we have to do is win it back. Ooh that rhymed."

The others nodded in agreement of how easy that would be as Rai stared angrily off into the distance. As he looked over the snow a dark figure caught his eye. He noticed it wasn't moving.... Curious, the dragon of the wind ran over to the person. It turned out to be a girl his age. Wavy, black hair and skin as pale as Jack's.

"Raimundo? What are you doing??" Omi followed him and arrived just as he turned her face up. They gasped. The place were her right eye was supposed to be was empty and covered with scar tissue.

One by one the rest of the group showed up. They decided to take her back to the temple. Maybe Master Fung would know what to do.


	2. Ch 1, Sight

None of the Xiaolin Showdown characters belong to me. Neither does the show. Only my ideas and characters. This is just a little something I've been thinking about writing.

* * *

_Rai and the others found a girl with no right eye in Russia while searching for the Eye of Hermes. They decided to abandon the search and take her back to the temple to take care of her and hopefully get answers as to her appearance...._

* * *

**Xiaolin Temple/Chapter 1 – Sight**

Kimiko placed a pair of new robes on the bedside table of the monk's new guest. A quiet sigh caught her attention. "Oh, good morning, Miss...?"

"Just call me Mollie."She whispered.

"Um, Mollie. Breakfast is being served right now. Do you want some?"

The girl, Mollie, sat up in bed, clutching her right eye socket. Kimiko smiled as kind as she could to the stranger even though she wanted to cringe at the injury. It wasn't that it was bloody just that it kinda smelled and no amount of makeup could cover up the scars around it. Not that she wasn't pretty overall.

Mollie nodded and got up. "May I have some bandages to cover my wound. I noticed it bothered you."

"Uh... Sure!" _Oh crap. She's mad at me.  
_

After helping her bandage herself Kimiko let her change so she could join them for breakfast. Omi had many questions for their new friend.

"So my new comrade, where are you from?"

"Ireland."

"Ah, the land of... Ire!!!"

"Haha! Your a funny little guy!"

The water dragon in training opened his mouth to ask another, but Rai shut him up before they all killed the poor monk. He had a question of his own to ask.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your eye?"

She reflexively touched the wrappings, "Oh. Everyone in my family was born without a right eye." The way she said it was like it was completely normal. They couldn't help but stare.

"Uh, did I say something wrong???"

* * *

**Jack Spicer's Evil Lair (um...coughcoughparent'sbasementcough)**

"Are you sure this thing is evil?"

"Yes, yes its evil!!! It may look cute and cuddly but its very evil and destructive!"

"_Hiccup!_"

"Awwwww!!" Jack picked up the little reptilian creature and cuddled it like a nine year-old with a new puppy.

**Chomp!!**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! It bit me!!!"

One of the dragon's heads giggled and the other more mean looking one, the devil that bit him, grinned as the evil boy genius checked his nose for any damage.

"D-did it take a chunk out?" He whimpered.

"Unfortunately, no."

"_Cooooo~_" "**Kukukukuku.**"

Wuya lazily watched Jack get back to repairing his robots and closer at the small demon lizard as it gnawed on the useless bits and pieces he threw aside. She hovered down to its chest and studied the strange scale pattern there. It looked oddly like a closed eye with very thick eye lashes. Weird.

Before the old hag could investigate further the pen prick sensation of a shen gong wu revealing itself rushed through her ectoplasm.

"Gah! Jack, the Black Viper is active!!"

* * *

**Xiaolin Temple**

"You really mean everyone in your family is born without a right eye?!"

Everyone looked at Clay, who was contently inhaling his food until this fact came up.

Mollie nodded, "Yes, It's been happening for two thousand years now."

"That is most disturbing..."

"Omi!!" Kimiko threw a tea cup at him.

"What?! I was being truthful!!!"

Dojo came in and broke up their mini showdown to inform the group of the newly activated wu...

* * *

**The Black Viper**** – **A black, metal glove that extends to fit to the left elbow. It gives the wielder the ability to conjure poison, its lethality is determined at will. Can be used for anything from temporary paralysis to instant death.

* * *

Hope you guys like the shen gong wu I made up! I tried to not duplicate any and this is what I finally came up with...

By the way, look at my poll for the next chapter on my profile; I couldn't decide so it's up to you!!


	3. Minichap 1, Omi vs Mollie

This is a mini-chapter I thought would break the story with every once in a while.... Just trying it out.

* * *

**Xiaolin Temple/ Minichap 1 - Omi vs Mollie**

"Come on you big infant!!!"

"Baby..."

"Same thing!!"

Omi grabbed Mollie's arm, trying to pull her back to the training area where the others were waiting. She shook him off and ran into a building, hiding behind a pot.

He swiftly followed her, "Activate your tiger instincts and fight!"

"But... I'm allergic to cats.."

The monk followed her voice. "Haha!!"

"Oh shit.."

The scared girl ran for it but was caught by water Omi sent her way. He successfully dragged her back to the others with a smile on his face.

"And that is how you catch a piranha my friends."

"Hey!!! If you weren't a monk I'd.....!!!"

* * *

The piranha thing can be explained, my friends call me that so I thought I'd give the character that nickname too. Original, yes?


	4. Ch 2, Touch

Hope you guys liked the minichap with Omi! I thought that would breakup the boringness of the story while the poll went on. Review plz its making me insane!!!!!!

* * *

_Not long after the dragons in training find an unconscious girl out on the ice in Russia, a new wu activates. The Black Viper. They all travel to Madagascar and meet a new advisary or two...

* * *

_

**Madagascar/Chapter 2 – Touch**

Dojo landed in the thick forests of Madagascar for the next wu. The ominous Black Viper.

"Okay. Mollie, here's the low down. We find these things called-"

"Shen gong wu? Yeah, I know. That also runs in the family."

She wandered away from the stunned group into a leafy bush. Willingly the they followed after Dojo indicated she was heading the right direction to the wu. A few minutes and a few thousand bug bites later, they found a waterfall and on the other side of its veil was a black figure.

"A decade or two and no postcard? What a shame, Mollie..." Its left hand came through the fluid and pulled it back like a curtain. A girl about twenty years older stepped out with the Black Viper around her arm. "But of course, you couldn't stand me. Being your yang and all."

"Uh, Mollie, do you know this strange young woman? Who seems to have found our shen gong wu." Omi asked her as he tugged on the edge of her robes.

"This thing is Lin Diao, the most despicable-"

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius is in the house!! Uh... jungle?"

Wuya floated out in front of him, "Stop fooling around and grab the wu!"

"Fine, fine. But first!!"

The ancient spirit smacked herself in the face, "Oh boy..."

Jack had spotted the newest member of the Xiaolin group and she caught his interest.

He bent down and kissed her hand, "Your new, cutie."

Mollie blushed at his um... flirting. Kimiko was in the background acting like she was going to throw up with Omi wide eyed beside her.

Lin was getting impatient and lunged for Jack, knocking him into the nearby slippery rocks.

"I'm not even going to bother with poisoning you! Dumbass!!"

A sly smile spread across the evil screw-up's face, "Bad move on your part. There's someone who wants to see **you.** Olcas, ATTACK!!!"

* * *

Two dragon jaws burst from their hiding places in the thick undergrowth, roaring so loud it knocked everyone off their feet. Omi flew into Kimiko, Clay into Rai, and Dojo supersized and caught Mollie in midair.

"Thanks Mr. Cho."

Dojo went behind an old kapok tree, "Welcome. And did he really say..."

"Yes, I know what your thinking. Olcas, the ancient spirit created from the greed of one of the five clan's magicians... Mother told me that as a bedtime story... After about two thousand years he's still after the three remaining clans. Persistent gecko."

* * *

The plot is finally coming together!! I decided to use Olcas for the dragon, which means evil in Gaelic. I thought it fit perfectly since... well... you'll find out in later chapters...


End file.
